


I Told You, You Are My Main Dude:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Restaurants, Reunion, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Think/Thinking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was feeling better, & decided to track down Steve, so they can have some quality time together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	I Told You, You Are My Main Dude:

*Summary: Danny was feeling better, & decided to track down Steve, so they can have some quality time together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling a little sad, & homesick after being away from the islands for a couple of months. He was missing everyone, Especially, His partner, & lover, Detective Danny Williams, who was recovering from a horrible kidnapping, & nearly dying because of it. When the memories were coming forward, & fast, Steve was very sad. He wishes that he could be there, & not miss any more time, than he already had.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was on the beach, & the hunky brunette said thinking to himself, **“I ** _wish_** Danny was here with me”**. Steve could imagine those arms safely around him, & he also could see his future too with him. He sighed sadly, & knew it was the only thing that was keeping him going, & not look at the past so much anymore. He didn’t know that he was being followed, & someone was behind him too.

“Why are you looking so sad, Sailor ?, A good looking gut like you shouldn’t be so sad”, The Voice said, as he got closer to him. Steve wasn’t in the mood to talk, & he was about to tell the person off, He got up, & stood there in shock, as he was looking at his lover in the flesh. “Danno ?”, He croaked out, as he was still in disbelief. It was so good to see him after the hell that they all had went through, & him recovered from his injuries.

“How did you find me ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he was curious. “I told you that you _are_ my main dude, I would go to the ends of the Earth to find you”, He went up to him, & kissed him straight on the lips. “I missed you so much, Danno”. The Shorter Man said with a smile, “I missed you too”, & they kissed once more, & they headed for the nearby restaurant, So they can talk, & spend as much time as they can together.

The End.


End file.
